If I Ain't Got You
by xslowlikehoneyx
Summary: Amy is finally happy. She has the boyfriend of her dreams and a baby on the way. But is this happiness only temporary? Lots of drama & romance! Please read & review!
1. Introduction

This is my first fanfic! This chapter is like a recap of what has been happening with Amy & Ben. The story is going to get more dramatic and interesting though, I promise! Please review if you want another chapter. Thank you! 3

--

Amy sat on Ben's bed, one hand resting protectively on her swollen belly, the other holding her diary. She was reading what she had written over a whirlwind 8 months. The drama started at band camp, when she mistakenly got into bed with Ricky Underwood.

_Flashback to band camp:_

_Amy was putting away her French horn when she heard someone knock at the door."Ricky? What are you doing here so late?"_

"_I need some help for the test tomorrow I wouldn't normally ask you but... can I come in?"_

_Amy sighed and nodded._

_They spend the next hour revising the test when suddenly Ricky lent in and kissed Amy._

"_What are you doing?" She exclaimed, pushing herself away._

"_I don't know" Ricky replied with his lopsided smile. "You just looked really beautiful, and I wanted to kiss you." _

_Amy smiled, flattered. After a moment of awkward silence, Ricky whispered_

"_Can I kiss you again?"_

_Amy laughed and nodded._

_Suddenly one thing led to another, and Amy remembered waking up the next day with Ricky gone. She knew what happened, but avoided Ricky for the rest of the camp out of embarrassment and confusion._

Six weeks later she found out she was pregnant. Soon enough, the whole town knew, and her life began falling apart, piece by piece. Soon after she found out about the baby, Amy's dad George eloped with Cindy Lee, taking her daughter Adrian with them. Ricky ran off when Amy told him the news, saying her couldn't take the responsibility, and that her didn't love Amy or the baby. Ashley got more and more depressed, only leaving the house for school. Anne was furious at everyone, including Amy. The only one who understood was Ben. When she was 5 months pregnant, she took up the Boykewich's offer of a place to stay, and moved in with them. She remembered the moment she felt the baby kick for the first time, which completely changed her thoughts of adoption.

_Flashback to Amy moving in with the Boykewich's:_

"_That's everything!" Ben said happily, shutting the front door. Amy smiled and hugged Ben. "Thank you. Thank you so much for letting me stay here" She whispered,_ _"with everything going on at my house..." "It's my pleasure Ames." Ben replied. Suddenly, she broke out of Ben's arms, gasped and held her stomach. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ben said, alarmed. Amy's expression of shock turned to a big smile. "I just felt it!" She laughed, "My baby kicked!" She took Ben's hand and placed it on her bump. "Can you feel that?!" Ben smiled wide, amazed and proud. He was speechless. After a few minutes it stopped, and Amy and Ben had their hands on her stomach, sharing a priceless expression. _

"_That was our baby?" Ben asked, shocked. _

"_Our?" Amy replied confused._

"_Oh... um... I didn't mean 'our'... I just" _

"_Ben, its fine." Amy smiled. "Do you still want to do this with me?"_

"_Yes, Amy, of course" Ben gushed, "I love you and that baby so, so much."_

_They smiled and kissed._

Amy closed her diary, smiling. She was so happy at how things had turned out. She was slowly mending her relationship with Anne and Ashley, who were both receiving counselling. Ben's dad had been amazing, buying a crib, changing table and everything the baby needed for their room. And Ben. Ben had been the best boyfriend ever. He helped Amy through morning sickness, mood swings, going to the store at 3am for cravings, and talking to Amy's stomach any chance he got.

Ben came into the bedroom and sat on the bed, putting one arm around Amy and the other on her belly. "How are my favourite girls doing?" He smiled. He was convinced the baby was a girl, while Amy felt like it would be a boy. "We're really good." Amy smiled. "I love you Ben. And I can't wait til we have this baby."

"I love you too Amy. More than anything in the world." Ben smiled.

Amy soon fell asleep in Ben's arms. Ben and their baby were all she needed.

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you_

_- 'If I Ain't Got You' - Alicia Keys_


	2. Dinner With The Juergens'

Thanks for the reviews! I was bored, so I wrote chapter 2! By the way -- things like school, Amy & Ricky etc. will be explained as the story goes on.

--

Amy was getting ready for dinner at her parents' house. Anne had organised a dinner date with Amy, Ben and Ben's dad twice a month, as well as other visits. Ben's dad was working late tonight so it would just be Amy, Ben, Ashley and Anne.

Amy pulled a dark blue stretchy dress over her 9 month pregnant belly. She quickly put on some lip-gloss and earrings, and slipped into some black flats. Ben walked into the bedroom and said sincerely, "You look beautiful." Amy smiled, but lost her balance and grabbed on to Ben for support. "Are you alright?" Ben asked, concerned. "Yeah... I'm fine." Amy said quickly. "I'm just feeling a little... strange."

"Do you want me to call your mom and say we can't make it?"

"No, you know how my mom gets if I miss dinner." She shrugged. "I'm okay."

Ben pulled up at the Juergen's house in his dad's old car, and helped Amy out. "Dreading this?" He asked jokingly. "Oh, you bet" Amy sighed. They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Amy! Ben! Please come in." Anne said perkily. They went into the lounge room and sat on the couch. "Ash's finishing her homework; she'll be down in a minute." Anne said.

They sat in a painfully awkward silence. Anne still wasn't exactly thrilled with Amy living with the Boykewich's, and raising the baby with Ben. Anne stared at Ben, analysing him, but when he looked nervous she gave him a fake smile.

"So honey," Anne said to Amy, "You must be so uncomfortable. When is the baby due?"

"Three days." She replied excitedly, holding Ben's hand. "But, it could be longer. You know what first pregnancies are like."

They sat in another awkward silence. Ben was about to crack one of his favourite (cheesy) jokes when thankfully Ashley came downstairs. "Hey big sis!" She said happily, hugging her. Amy was the only person who would bring Ashley out of her depression, if only for a few hours.

"Hey Ash! How are you?"

"Same old, same old," Ashley said flatly. "What about you two, Mommy and daddy to be?"

Amy and Ben smiled at each other, not being able to hide their love and excitement.

--

Amy, Ashley, Ben and Anne sat at the dinner table, eating a roast. Amy picked at her food while rubbing her belly. "Is there something wrong with my food, Amy?" Anne said in her nagging voice. "No, mom." Amy replied, "I'm just not that hungry."

"Well, you have to eat something you know" Anne sighed "The baby needs the nutrients."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I do know how to take care of my own baby, _mother._"

Anne, offended, said nothing to that.

After yet another awkward silence, Ashley spoke up, just before Ben could tell another one of his jokes. "Are you guys gonna get married?" She asked. Ben and Amy looked at each other nervously. Anne suddenly perked up , "A baby needs a mother and a father."

"We are going to get married somewhere down the track, Mrs Juergens." Ben replied calmly, "After we are settled." Amy wasn't calm though. She was furious that her mother kept prying into her personal business. "Mom, STOP!" She yelled, "Stop harassing me and Ben. I am sick of it. We are happy together, and NOTHING you say or do will change that!" After that outburst, an argument erupted between Amy and Anne, with Ashley silently escaping to her bedroom.

--

Ten minutes later, Amy was sitting on the porch, looking up at the night sky. Ben came up beside her and sat down silently. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked. "Yeah," Amy replied quietly. "I'm just glad I left here when I did." Ben put his arms around her, and she leant on him. Suddenly Amy gasped and dug her fingernails into Ben's arm. Ben noticed her uneasy expression. "What is it?" He asked.

"I think my water just broke."


	3. Alone With Her Thoughts

I did not expect this many reviews! Thank you! In the next couple of chapters, there are going to be some surprise events and characters coming back ;)

This chapter isn't that great, for some reason it was really hard to write, probably because I haven't been through labor before :P

--

"I think my water just broke." Ben was speechless. "You mean—you're having the baby?" Amy nodded, biting her lip.

"I'll get your mom."

"NO!" Amy exclaimed. "Please Ben; I do not want my mother knowing now. We can call her when we get to the hospital. Let's just go."

Ben carefully helped Amy up and they walked into the house, towards the front door. "Where are you two going?" Anne asked, intrigued.

"W-W-We're, um..." Ben stuttered.

"Ben... had a, uh, accident." Amy said with her voice lowered. Ben stared at her with embarrassment as the room went silent. "What?!" Anne exclaimed, not knowing to laugh or what.

"Mrs Juergens, Amy's water broke. She's in labor."

"Ben!" Amy scolded, "Look, Mom, we were gonna call you when we got to the—"

But, instead of getting mad, Anne got tears in her eyes and started sobbing. "My Amy's having her baby!" She laughed, hugging Ben and Amy. "Oh sweetie, you go to the hospital. Me and Ashley will get your things and meet you there." Amy and Ben headed to the car.

"Mom?" Amy paused, calling out.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Amy." Anne smiled.

--

Amy and Ben got to the hospital in record speed, and got to the front desk in a matter of seconds. "Hi, I'm Ben Boykewich, we called from the car?" Ben explained quickly, not stopping for breath, "My girlfriend Amy Juergens is in labor."

"Yes, I remember." The receptionist replied. She turned to Amy, "Have you started having contractions?"

"No, not yet," Amy answered with a wobble in her voice, "My water broke about 15 minutes ago though."

"Okay, Miss Juergens, we'll get you to a room right away. Mr Boykewich, I need you to sign these forms."

Ben kissed Amy as they wheeled her away, and he quickly filled out the forms. He rushed to Amy's room a second before Anne and Ashley got to the front desk. The receptionist took Amy's bags and lead them to the waiting room.

"Can I get a coffee Mom?" Ashley whined. "Okay, but just this once." Anne replied sternly, handing over the change. Ashley scampered away to the vending machines. Anne got out her phone and dialled George's number. It went straight to the answering machine.

_George, its Anne speaking. I just thought you should know that your daughter is in labor._

_If you come down here to see her, just... please don't bring Cindy. Call me back when you get this._

Anne sighed and hung up. Even though he was married and long gone, a part of Anne still missed George. She wanted them to be a family again.

--

Ben was supporting Amy as she finished having her first contraction. He squeezed her hands and told her how much he loved her, flinching at the painful moans she let out. He helped her back on

the bed and kissed her forehead. "You okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her stomach. Amy nodded silently, sucking on an ice chip. "I'm really scared Ben." She whispered, holding back her sobs. "I know you are Ames," Ben said sympathetically, stroking her cheek, "But I'm gonna be right here with you, every step of the way. I promise." "Can you get my mom and Ash?" Amy asked. "Sure." Ben replied, kissing her. "I'll be right back."

He shut the door, and Amy let out a breath, and hugged her baby inside her. For some strange reason, she only had one thing on her mind. _Ricky. _She kept wondering where he was, and why he didn't say goodbye when he left all those months ago. _'Why am I missing Ricky?' _Amy thought to herself,_ 'I should be missing dad.' _The truth was, that Amy was still fuming at her dad for getting remarried and leaving. Her mind went back to the same thought_ 'Where the hell is Ricky?'_

--

That was really hard to write. The next chapters will have the birth of Amy's baby, as well as a familiar face or two coming back. R&R please!


End file.
